Nada mejor que las clases prácticas en la universidad
by N.Dainty
Summary: [Universo alternativo universitario] Sexo, palabrotas, profesores amenazando a directores con rasquetas, Eruri, Eren siendo un absoluto gilipollas, Levi lleno de tiza, más sexo, voyeurismo, sexo (otra vez), Eren siendo más gilipollas todavía, Levi más enfadado, Ereri, tríos, parejas sorpresa en todas las esquinas, sexo, y más sexo. ¿Acaso no va de eso al universidad? Aquí sí.
1. Rasquetas usadas para matar Titanes

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Cuidado! Este fic contiene peligroso material para adultos y yaoi. Todo el mundo queda avisado y no me hago responsable de las locuras que podáis llegar a leer aquí o si no os gustan las parejas o algo. Os animo a que me critiquéis (pero con respeto xD) para que así pueda ir mejorando. Podéis stalkearme por tumblr para ver el progreso si queréis, dejo la dirección en mi perfil. No os cortéis si queréis comunicaros conmigo porque me encanta y me hacéis sentir especial *A*

**No me hago responsable de lo que os ocurra si leéis esto.**

* * *

Levi estaba teniendo el peor día de toda la puta semana. Qué semana; el peor día de todo el puto mes, año, década. Se encontró a si mismo casi corriendo de pura rabia por los pasillo de la universidad. Rasqueta en la mano izquierda, dando zancadas exageradas y sin molestarse en mirar a quién coño se cruzaba por allí, con las palabras "como me habléis os mato" impresas de manera invisible pero perceptible en la frente que, por cierto, no paraba de frotarse con la manga de su maldita camisa blanca de marca.

Y un puto día más se encontró preguntándose a sí mismo qué coño hacía allí, trabajando como niñera de mocosos que tenían dos años mentales y cuerpos jodidamente enormes que no usaban para otra cosa que no fuese tocarle los cojones. Figuradamente, claro está; o a parte de gilipollas perdido más de uno se habría quedado manco también. Porque, claramente: ¿para qué tenían cerebro? Para sacudir los putos borradores de la pizarra encima de Levi y llenarlo, presuntamente sin querer, de todo el maldito polvo de la tiza de la jodida pizarra.

¡En pleno siglo veintiuno, y con pizarras con tiza! ¡¿Pero qué mierda de institución era aquella?! Pero bueno, al menos tenían papeleras decentes. ¡¿Y para qué?! ¡Para que el profesor Levi acabase rascando todos los putos chicles de debajo de las mesas con una puta rasqueta! ¡¿Tanto costaba echarlas en la jodida papelera?! ¡¿Eh?! Levi estaba allí para enseñarles la mierda que aparecía en el programa (toda jodídamente inútil, por cierto) ¡y no higiene personal! ¡Ni salud del medio ambiente o como pollas se llamase! ¡Joder!

Siguió dando zancadas pasillo abajo, asustando a profesores y alumnos por igual, haciendo que se apartasen, asustados, de su camino. Al menos algunos tenían la sensatez de tener miedo; quizás no eran retrasados del todo. Dejó de frotarse la frente y metió la mano en el bolsillo, intentando calmarse un poco. Cosa que no funcionó cuando palpó los bolígrafos asquerosos, rotos y chupeteados que los alumnos habían utilizado para escupir y lanzar por los aires bolitas de papel llenas de saliva hasta que colisionaron con su preciosa frente.

Jodidas bolitas de papel llenas de asquerosa saliva que había estado dentro de sus sucias y repulsivas bocas, llenas de putos microbios y vete a saber si se lavaban los putos dientes siquiera y si...

"¡Me cago en la puta!"

¡¿Dónde estaba Hanji cuando se le necesita para que te pase ácido sulfúrico de contrabando para asesinar a traición a todo el alumnado?!

En un nuevo ataque de rabia paró en seco y sacó lo que quedaba de lo que una vez eran bolígrafos al suelo, para después pisotearlos como si fuera algún tipo de titan gigante que amenazaba con destruir al humanidad... O algo así.

Escuchó como alguien emitía un gritito ahogado y se giró a tiempo para ver a Petra, una de sus compañeras de trabajo, dejar caer todas sus carpetas al suelo del susto. Levi resopló, molesto, y llegó hasta donde su compañera en dos grandes (al menos para él) pasos, recogió todas las carpetas que Petra había dejado caer y se las dio, empujándolas un poco bruscamente contra el pecho de la otra, que atinó a cogerlas de milagro, con al corazón en la garganta del susto.

– Ya lo que me faltaba, más mierda en los pasillos – fue lo que le dijo Levi antes de salir a toda velocidad de nuevo pasillo abajo, dejando a su compañera en mitad del pasillo balbuceando un lo siento que nadie escuchó, ni siquiera ella misma, por culpa de toda la sangre que se le había agolpado en la cara. Levi... ¿Por qué demonios llevaba una rasqueta en la mano?

Pocos segundos después el profesor entró de manera escandalosa al despacho del director, dando un portazo que, si bien pilló a Erwin por sorpresa, no hizo que el serio director dejase todos los papeles y trabajo que tenía a un lado. Aquella no era la primera, y seguramente tampoco la última, vez en la que uno de sus mejores pero más problemáticos profesores entraba de aquella manera escandalosa a su despacho.

– ¡Estoy hasta los cojones de todos tus putos alumnos, Erwin! – gritó furioso Levi, dejando entrever toda su ira en aquellos gritos. Cerró la puerta de un portazo e incluso se molestó en echar el pestillo por dentro rápidamente.

Segundos después todos los papeles de Erwin habían volado de sus manos y fuera de su mesa, esparciéndose por el suelo.

Vale, el señor director debía admitir que aquello era bastante nuevo. Levi, ahora de rodillas en mitad de su amplio escritorio, lo agarró de la corbata, obligando a que sus caras se quedasen a escasos centímetros de distancia, amenazando al otro poniéndole la rasqueta en la yugular.

Porque si Levi no iba a conseguir que le hiciesen caso a las malas, lo conseguiría haciéndolo a las MUY malas.

La cara de Erwin se contorsionó en una de pura sorpresa durante un escaso segundo, para después dejar paso a un semblante sereno y una sonrisa profesional.

– ¿Ocurre algo de lo que debería informarme, profesor Rivaille? – utilizó un tono profesional, casi meloso, mientras apoyaba las palmas de las manos en las rodillas del otro y los codos en el escritorio.

Evidentemente, algo ocurría cuando a uno le amenazaban de muerte con una rasqueta en la yugular. Pero aquél no era el primer ataque de furia que su empleado tenía... Y esperase que no fuese el último, ya que las medidas poco ortodoxas que Erwin se había acostumbrado a utilizar para amainar a la fiera eran... Bastante placenteras para los dos, poniéndolo de manera simple.

Dejó que Levi chillase y se quejase a grito pelado a escasos centímetros de su cara, sin perder el semblante sereno ni la sonrisa aunque lo estaba agarrando de la corbata con la mano derecha y amenazándolo con una rasqueta con la izquierda.

Los oídos de Erwin por fin pudieron descansar después de casi cinco minutos completos de quejas y gritos, tirones de corbata y amenazas con una rasqueta (¿De dónde narices había sacado aquella cosa? ¿La habría traído de casa?) cuando el otro se quedó prácticamente satisfecho, recuperando el aliento y aflojando levemente su agarre en el otro, pero sin soltarlo del todo.

– Comprendo perfectamente todas tus inquietudes y quejas, Rivaille, – comenzó Erwin mientras movía su mano derecha lentamente hacia arriba, acariciando el muslo del otro con mucha delicadeza, con tacto – pero creo que comprendes perfectamente que yo mucho no puedo hacer... – acercó un poco más los labios a los de Levi, mientras su mano comenzaba acariciar el interior de los muslos del otro, haciendo pequeños círculos con el pulgar a su paso y evitando zonas más sensibles – … a parte de darte algún tipo de compensación. – acercó la silla un poco más a su escritorio sin dejar de acariciar al otro antes de agarrarle con fuerza los glúteos con las dos manos, sorprendiendo un poco a Levi – Compensación física... – estrujó sin pudor alguno el trasero del otro en sus manos, haciendo que a Levi se le atragantase el aire a medio camino en la garganta y dándole más fuerzas así a sus palabras – Creo que entiendes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Erwin era el director del la universidad por diversas razones, pero estaba claro que una de ellas era porque sabía manejar perfectamente a todo su personal, haciéndolos danzar en la palma de su mano al son de cualquier tipo de música que se le antojase. Y, si bien Levi era desde lejos alguien a quien claramente no le gustaba bailar y que no tiene sentido del gusto en cuanto a buena música, Erwin había aprendido a manejarlo de una manera u otra, fallando más veces de las que había acertado.

Siguió masajeando los glúteos del otro con maestría, aprovechando para sacarle la camisa de dentro de los pantalones y recorriendo su espina dorsal con el dedo índice de una mano, dejando la otra en el mismo lugar, sin parar de agarrar todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Levi no se movió, dejando que el otro le sobase y, para qué mentir, disfrutando del modo en el que el otro lo agarraba y acariciaba. Claro que eso no significaba que iba a mostrarlo en la superficie, já.

Erwin se movió un poco más adelante y mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Levi, pasando a lamer después antes de hablar.

– ¿Qué tal si sueltas esa horrible rasqueta que tienes en las manos... Y te dejo agarrar cosas bastante más interesantes?

Maldita sea, Erwin, aquello era jugar sucio... Y aunque la suciedad fuese unas de las cosas que Levi más odiaba, no pasó ni medio segundo pensándoselo antes de tirar la rasqueta al otro lado de la sala y chocar sus labios contra los del director de un fuerte tirón de corbata, la mano que tenía la rasqueta agarrando ahora cosas más interesantes como lo era el sedoso y bien peinado pelo de Erwin.

Los besos de Levi eran intensos, fieros, dominantes; y Erwin no tenía ningún problema en dejarse dominar un poco si de esa manera hacia feliz al otro... o al menos dar la impresión de que se estaba siendo dominado, aunque en realidad tenía estudiados todos y cada uno de los movimientos que hacía el otro.

Levi seguía chocando sus labios con brusquedad, inclinando la cabeza primero a un lado y después al otro, tirando con pasión del pelo de Erwin y su ahora bastante maltrecha corbata.

– Más vale que te esfuerces un poco más, capullo, porque por mucho que sepas cómo agarrar el culo de otro bastante bien, así no vas a hacer que me corra ni pasado mañana – siseó peligrosamente Levi en el oído del otro antes de dar un bastante fuerte mordisco en el lóbulo del otro, para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

Erwin gruñó por lo bajo, algo ofendido pero bastante contento con la queja, ya que eso significaba que tenía luz verde para trajinarse al otro allí mismo. ¿Quién era él para denegar las peticiones a sus empleados? Un Levi contento significaba... Bueno, nada demasiado bueno, pero al menos significaba un Levi no enfadado con el mundo, ni dando gritos en los pasillos ni amenazando a alguien de muerte con una rasqueta.

Poniéndose manos a la obra, Erwin dejó que la escurridiza lengua del otro se colase a traición dentro de su boca antes de sorprenderlo agarrándolo fuertemente de las nalgas y haciendo que se sentase en el borde de la mesa, con las piernas completamente abiertas y los pies apoyados ahora en los reposabrazos de la silla, con el rubio cómodamente sentado en la silla entre ellas. Erwin no se molestó en levantarse siquiera antes de soltar al otro y dejar que dominase el beso casi completamente, escurridiza lengua paseándose por su lengua, paladar y dientes sin restricción alguna.

Al fin y al cabo, sabía perfectamente que, si algo odiaba Levi en el mundo a parte de la suciedad, la estupidez y otras cientos de cosas era que los demás lo mirasen desde arriba. Pequeño pero matón sería, seguramente, una frase utilizado frecuentemente entre los alumnos para describirlo, y Erwin debía admitir mentalmente que era bastante acertado... Aunque decirlo en alto le costaría un brazo como mínimo.

Pero, bueno, aquel no era precisamente el momento para admirar la gran capacidad de descripción de sus alumnos. Sin dejar de besar y atacar al otro apasionadamente, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Rivaille, utilizando las dos manos habilidosamente. Segundos después Levi gemía ahogadamente en el beso a causa de las calientes manos de Erwin acariciando su abdomen y subiendo lenta y tortuosamente hacia arriba, rozando ahora sus pectorales y haciendo círculos con la yema de los dedos en sus pezones antes de retorcerlos suavemente, haciendo que Levi casi se tragase su propia lengua y se separase un poco para tomar aire, aflojando así un poco el agarre que tenía en la corbata del director.

– Maldito seas, Erwin – gruñó más complacido que otra cosa, pero no dispuesto a admitir que la creciente erección que chocaba ahora contra sus pantalones se había retorcido de placer cuando el otro le puso las manos encima nuevamente, sin hacer caso al comentario y usando la lengua para lamer el pecho de Rivaille, tomándose su tiempo en deleitar el manjar que tenía delante.

Levi alzó los brazos para rodear los hombros del otro, clavándole las uñas en la espalda sin piedad antes de agarrar fuertemente del pelo a Erwin y tirar de él, separándolo de sus ahora chupeteados pezones y abdomen con brusquedad.

– ¿No se supone que tienes que tener a tus empleados contentos, señor director? – preguntó retoricamente Levi, y el señor director supo en aquel instante que le costaría calmar al niño un poco más que otros días, pero que acabaría disfrutándolo el doble; así que no dudó demasiado en sonreír de medio lado y asentir mientras levantaba un hombro – Pues si de verdad quiere que este empleado tuyo – Levi se señaló a si mismo con el dedo índice – esté contento...

Sonrisa maliciosa, las manos recorriéndose el ahora despeinado pelo para echarlo atrás y que no le molestase en los ojos antes de terminar la frase que había dejado colgando.

– ...más vale que empieces a darle buen uso a esa lengua tuya. Que no se diga que nuestro querido director ladra mucho pero muerde poco...

"Por supuesto que el señor director no se anda con chiquitas, por quién me tomas" fue lo que pensó Erwin mientras reía por lo bajo y acariciaba la erección de Levi a través de aquellos pantalones que siempre llegaban perfectamente planchados a la oficina y salían hechos un harapo de ella, y la agarró fuerte, sin piedad, tal y como le gustaba al otro.

Sin perder el tiempo, el rubio se echó para atrás en la silla y se levantó un momento antes de ponerse de rodillas, poniendo su vista así a la altura de la de...

¡¿Eren?!


	2. Dejándome los audífonos en casa

**Notas de la autora:** Me ha costado bastante escribir este capítulo porque me ha quedado larguísimo y pornoso; madre mía, pensé que moriría a mitad de camino. pero no, aquí está :'D Os agradecería muchísimo que os toméis dos segundos en dejarme un comentario, ya que yo me he tirado horas escribiéndolo xD

* * *

Todo era culpa de Jean.

**Absolutamente todo.**

No tener sitio en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo era culpa suya, que no quedasen trozos de tarta en la cafetería es culpa suya, que le cayese un balde de agua en la cabeza fue culpa suya, que se le pinchen las ruedas de la bici era culpa suya, que no haya un cubículo libre en el baño cuando realmente tiene que ir es culpa suya, que se cayese dentro de un estanque fue culpa suya, que se le pegase un chicle en el pelo fue culpa suya también; tener que estudiar horas extras diarias para clase es culpa suya, que Armin sea alérgico al polen es culpa suya, el cambio climático es culpa suya, que los extraterrestres nos vigilen es culpa suya.

Que esté escondido bajo una mesa mientras el director estaba a punto de comérsela entera al profesor Rivaille es culpa suya. Que Erwin acabase de mirarlo directamente a los ojos es, al igual que todo lo anterior, culpa suya.

Todo el maldito mal en el mundo es su culpa.

Mirando atrás, Eren debía admitir que quizás había sido estúpido. Pero, eh, Jean era mucho, muchísimo más estúpido que él. Lo que convertía al propio Eren en estúpido, por haberle hecho caso y caer en las provocaciones de alguien todavía más estúpido. La estupidez de Jean se impregnaba en las personas como lo hacía el horrible olor de los productos químicos de la clase de Hanji, "la doctora loca". Si salía de todo aquel embrollo con vida (já, sí, sueña, Eren, que es gratis; una vez el profesor Levi te vea te y te mate con aquella rasqueta que le viste lanzar antes para agarrar "cosas más interesantes" ya no podrás volver a hacerlo jamás) cogería a Jean, le abriría el abdomen en canal y le regalaría una bonita nueva bufanda roja a Mikasa confeccionada con sus intestinos.

Todo había comenzado mientras merendaba con Mikasa en la cafetería de la universidad. La comida allí era bastante barata y decente y, aunque la chica insistía en que el café era insípido y las magdalenas congeladas o algo así, Eren siempre acababa convenciéndola para ir y así poder hincharse a tarta de moras. Jamás estaba Eren más feliz de haber hecho caso de una de las muchas sugerencias de Sasha en lo que se refería a comida en general (ella comía casi cualquier cosa al fin y al cabo) que cuando zampaba aquella estupenda tarta.

– Te veo bastante relajado – había comentado Mikasa mientras observaba a Eren comer como un cerdo.

– ¿Ah qué te frefierefh? – si su madre hubiese visto a Eren hablar con la boca así de llena se hubiese llevado una colleja, pero Mikasa no dijo nada al respecto, sólo suspiró.

– Normalmente siempre estás que te subes por las paredes y persiguiendo a Armin para que te ayude un día antes de los exámenes – Eren se quedó petrificado, con un trozo de tarta medio colgando de la boca – ¿Acaso no tienes un examen mañana? Y con el profesor demonio, además, según me comentó Armin hace un par de días.

¿Examen? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Uuuh?!

Mikasa suspiró, sin sorprenderse siquiera.

– Más vale que corras por tu vida y le pidas a Armin de rodillas que te ayude si no quieres que el profesor demonio te odie todavía más. Aunque no creo que eso sea posible después de todo el polvo de tiza que, según me ha comentado Armin, acabó encima suyo por **tu** culpa.

Tal y como Mikasa esperaba, sin más palabras, Eren engulló el resto de la tarta y salió corriendo fuera de la cafetería, como alma que lleva el diablo (Levi sí que se llevaría su alma como volviese a suspender uno de sus exámenes. O algo peor. Conociendo al profesor, Eren lloraría y gritaría para que el diablo se lo llevase, "por favor por favor", y si apareciese por algún casual para llevarse al infierno a Eren Levi lo espantaría con una mirada).

Evitando colisionar por muy poco contra un muy sorprendido Reiner al salir de la cafetería, casi voló fuera de la universidad y calle abajo, llegando a los dos grandes bloques que servían de viviendas para los estudiantes de la universidad, a tan solo un par de cientos de metros de allí.

Subió las escaleras de tres en tres hasta que llegó a su cuarto, abriendo la puerta de un fuerte empujón, ya que al parecer su compañero de cuarto, Armin, la había dejado abierta para que entrase.

– ¡Armin! – gritó Eren nada más entrar, haciendo que el nombrado rompiese la punta del lápiz que estaba utilizando y Jean saliese del trance y dejase de mirar fijamente como los dedos del rubio se deslizaban por el papel sin hacerle ningún caso.

Eh. Parad el mundo un momento, que Eren no se entera de algo. ¿Jean? ¿En su cuarto?

– ¡¿Pero éste qué narices hace aquí?

Armin suspiró y Jean puso muy mala cara. Ya estaba Eren de nuevo, lanzándose al cuello de Jean.

– Eren, cálmate, por favor – comenzó Armin, intentando que aquello no fuese a más.

Eren y Jean jamás se habían llevado bien. Se podría decir incluso que fue algo así como "odio a primera vista", y al final el que se comía todas sus discusiones y marrones no era otro que Armin que, aunque quería mucho a Eren y Jean le pareciese una persona genial, debía admitir que estar los tres en un espacio concurrido era algo que no es que le gustase demasiado, sinceramente. Los polos opuestos se atraen, sí; pero Jean y Eren a veces eran tan parecidos que se repelían a kilómetros de distancia, y cuando los forzabas a juntarse... Malo.

– Simplemente estoy ayudando a Jean con algunos conceptos para el examen de mañana; no es necesario que grites ni eches a nadie. Éste también es mi cuarto, así que si vas a estar aquí gritando y molestando a quien intenta estudiar te pido por favor que te largues a otro lugar.

Eren se quedó petrificado por segunda vez aquel día, olvidándose por un momento del examen. Cuando Armin quería se podía poner muy serio y a Eren le daba bastante respeto, debía admitir. Estuvo a punto de disculparse y todo, pero entonces vio la contenta sonrisa de Jean, que miraba a Armin con ¿cariño? Mientras el rubio le sacaba punta al lápiz mientras resoplaba, molesto.

Y por alguna razón a Eren esa expresión le molestó más que cualquier sonrisa triunfante y con intención de joder que Jean le habría enviado en ocasiones normales. Y además Armin le había echado la bronca por culpa de ese _caracaballo..._

– No te preocupes, Eren. Cuidaré bien de Armin en tu ausencia. – Y esta vez Jean sí que le sonrió socarronamente, con un "te jodes, Eren" claramente escrito en la mirada.

Jean le había prometido a Armin que no discutiría con Eren; y había cumplido. No había entrado al trapo cuando el otro había entrado gritando y tampoco había levantado al voz ni insultado (al menos no en voz alta), y nadie dijo nada de no tocarle un poquitín las narices a Eren ya que por una vez era él el malo de la película. Y es que Jean era un hombre de palabra; mas aún si la promesa había sido hecha a un cierto rubio que se había acercado a él casi tanto como Marco lo había hecho cuando todavía eran pequeños. Maldita sea; echaba de menos a Marco, y verlo casi cada noche por skype era un gran alivio teniendo en cuanta que si bien la gente de la universidad era mayormente agradable (Eren no contaba como persona), Marco siempre sería su mejor amigo y obviamente lo echaba en falta. Aunque el pobre debía de estar hartándose ya de que hablase tanto de Armin...

Claro que, Eren no había hecho promesa ninguna y... En unos segundos se lió parda.

Eren comenzó a gritar, ultrajado, echándole en cara a Armin que por qué estaba ayudando a _caracaballo_ y a él ni siquiera le había avisado del inminente examen. El rubio fue a contestar, pero Jean se levantó bruscamente, no tolerando semejantes gritos hacia Armin ni hacia su persona. Se agarraron el uno al otro por el collar de las camisetas, gritándose improperios.

Cuando todos esos gritos penetraron los tímpanos de Armin, fue cuando por fin explotó.

– ¡Callaos la puta boca de una vez! – el grito hizo que los otros dos callasen e incluso se soltasen el uno al otro, muy sorprendidos – ¡Estoy muy harto de todas vuestras gilipolleces! Eren, ¡¿se puede saber qué coño pasa contigo?! ¡Sólo estábamos estudiando tranquilamente, y por una vez en su vida Jean no estaba molestando a nadie! ¡Siempre te pasas un montón con él sin razón aparente! – Eren se quedó callado, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Jean estaba por un lado contento con ser defendido y por otra lado un poco descolocado con eso de "por una vez en su vida Jean no estaba molestado a nadie" – ¡Aunque tú tampoco te libras de ser un completo idiota, Jean! Está claro que no se puede confiar en ti; te pido por favor que no discutas con Eren y vas y lo haces. – Armin tomó una pequeña bocada de aire, aparentemente muy decepcionado con los dos, pero volviéndose furioso nuevamente – ¡A ver si admitís de una vez que si discutís tanto es porque sois tal para cual! ¡Igual de idiotas los dos! ¡Y no pienso ayudaros con los exámenes, porque estoy seguro de que a menos que hagáis una locura como robar los malditos exámenes no vais a aprobar ni con toda la ayuda del mundo! Yo me largo.

Y Armin recogió todos sus libros, se echó la bandolera al hombro y salió de la habitación; dejando al otro par totalmente petrificados en su sitio.

Lo ocurrido a continuación había sido el detonador de todos los problemas que tenía Eren en aquel momento. Por una vez en su vida, Eren y Jean se habían sentado y comunicado **como dos personas adultas y maduras.** Si al resto de la universidad se enterase de aquello una de dos; o no se creerían ni una palabra o se prepararían para el inminente fin del mundo.

Armin se había enfadado, y ahora los dos estaban en la misma situación: con un Armin muy enfadado, sin nadie a quien poder pedir ayuda para el examen del que ninguno tenía ni puta idea y con Rivaille como profesor.

Estaban jodidos. Jodidos de verdad. Podían intentar disculparse con Armin al día siguiente, pero respecto al examen... Aunque en realidad, quizás Armin tenía razón; no iban a aprobar si no hacían algo drástico.

– Oye, Jean... Has oído lo que ha dicho Armin, ¿verdad? Que no aprobaremos a menos que...

Jean tragó saliva. Situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. ¿Verdad?

Jajajajaja...

La mente de Eren se reía nerviosamente de su estupidez mientras su cuerpo temblaba bajo la mirada del director, que se había quedado completamente quieto, con las manos paralizadas en el cinturón de Levi, que ya se estaba impacientando.

– Erwin, ¿se puede saber por qué narices no me la estás comiendo ya? ¿Uh?

El mencionado salió de su estupor, y pudo ver como Eren se retorcía ante las palabras de Levi. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Erwin podía contar las veces que había perdido los papeles con los dedos de una mano y... Y no, aquella no sería una de esas veces. Sonrisa profesional formándose en su cara y sorprendiendo a Eren, se levantó con cuidado y puso en orden la ropa de Levi, qué se imagino más o menos (menos que más) lo que se estaba cociendo allí, y bajó del escritorio muy a su pesar, mientras Erwin se ponía su propia ropa en su sitio mientras se sentaba en si silla de escritorio y se cruzaba de piernas, con Levi de pie detrás suyo, habiendo matado ya a la persona que había interrumpido su momento de sexo rabioso siete veces distintas en su mente.

– ¿Puedo saber qué le trae por aquí, señorito Jaeger? – preguntó Erwin como si Eren hubiese pasado por allí como una persona normal y no estuviese debajo de la mesa del escritorio del director mientras casi fornicaban allí mismo. Y eso fue lo que molestó a Levi, **casi **lo habían hecho. Estaba bastante sorprendido, pero tenía claro que el estúpido Jaeger no saldría de allí sin recibir su merecido. Ya hacía tiempo que le tenía ganas, siendo uno de sus alumnos más problemáticos y estúpidos. El 80% eran así, pero éste se llevaba la palma. Por no hablar de que gran parte de su mal humor aquel día era culpa suya.

Se iba a enterar.

– Ajajaja, bueno, yo... – Eren reía nerviosamente mientras salía de allí abajo, irguiéndose completamente delante de la silla del director y caminando hacia atrás lentamente sin darles la espalda. – Yo... ¡Yo sólo venía a saludar! Y... Uh... ¡Se me había caído una lentilla al suelo y la estaba buscando! – Evidentemente, Eren no utilizaba ni gafas ni lentillas, pero era lo único que se le ocurría en aquellos momentos de desesperación – Y... Bueno, ya sabéis, señores, sin ellas no veo nada... Así qué... ¡No he visto nada, nada de nada! – Levi levantó una ceja. Claro que no había visto nada, si estaba escondido bajo el escritorio. Estúpido crío – Y... Um... ¡A parte de no ver nada, pues, hoy tampoco traigo mis audífonos y eso! Ajajaja, es que soy un poco desastroso, disculpadme. ¡Así que no he visto ni oído ni olido ni sentido nada de nada, señores! Ajajaja...

Madre mía, iba a morir, iba a morir...

Pero entonces Erwin se puso a reír, y los otros dos que estaban en el despacho lo miraron, incrédulos. Eren tomó aquello como luz verde para salir por patas y... Hacer algo con la erección que tenía. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero antes de que le diese tiempo a salir corriendo un fuerte mano le agarró del hombro.

– Tú no te vas a ningún lado – la amenazante voz de Levi cerca de su oreja hizo que todo el bello de su cuerpo se erizase. Momentos después Eren estaba sentado en la silla del director, y el profesor Rivaille le quitaba bruscamente la corbata al director mientras le mordía el labio inferior con ganas.

"Madre mía" fue lo único que atinó Eren a pensar mientras la sangre de su cuerpo se debatía entre hacer que su cara se pusiese roja como un tomate o que su erección se hiciese más dolorosa dentro de sus vaqueros grises claritos. Y si pensó que el asunto no podía ser peor, Levi se quitó su propio cinturón apresuradamente antes de girarse para encarar a Eren, mirándolo intensamente desde arriba, al igual que hacía en clase.

– No te creas que vas a salir de aquí sin un buen castigo, Jaeger – amenazó mientras cogía bruscamente a Eren por las muñecas y hacia que se juntasen detrás de la silla, atando a Eren con maestría utilizando la corbata del director y atando después sus pies a la parte baja de la silla – Ahora estás completamente a nuestra merced, así que más vale que te comportes por una vez en tu puta vida y observes, o te prometo que no saldrás de aquí con vida. ¿Te crees que somos tontos? De eso nada. Está claro que has venido aquí a buscar algo, y ese algo no son tus lentillas. Tienes suerte de que en tus clases no esté incluida una de buscar excusas, porque entonces ya te abrían echado de la maldita universidad. Pa-té-ti-co.

Eren tragó saliva, asustado pero excitado. ¿Qué narices le iba a pasar? A él ni idea, pero estaba claro de que el profesor Rivaille había convenido a Erwin en algún punto en el tiempo, porque ahora el más pequeño había hecho que se sentase en el escritorio, exactamente en frente de Eren, de un empujón, y se había subido a horcajadas encima.

– Levi, ¿estás completamente seguro de lo que estás haciendo? – susurró Erwin mientras el profesor le besaba y lamía el cuello. Si Rivaille estaba completamente seguro de aquello no habría modo de pararlo a aquellas alturas.

– Erwin, cállate y disfruta. Sólo vamos a darle una pequeña lección, ¿eh? Así aprenderá a no colarse donde no debe cuando no debe.

Que así fuese, pues.

Erwin atacó con ganas los labios del profesor, no dejándose dominar tan fácilmente. Agarro los glúteos de Levi con las manos, apretándolo con ganas y haciendo que abriese la boca para protestar por la brusquedad (no es que le molestase, al contrario; pero quejarse por todo era parte de su vida sexual), así que el rubio aprovechó para colar la lengua dentro de su boca, sin parar de masajear y apretar los glúteos del otro en el proceso, haciendo que gruñese en su boca de gusto. Pasó la lengua por los dientes de Levi, metiéndola todo lo podía después en su boca para pasearla por todos lados.

Levi tampoco estaba perdiendo el tiempo; mientras se dejaba ser explorado con manos y lengua desabotonó la camisa de Erwin con maestría. Echó un poco de menos la corbata, ya que le permitía controlar al señor director bastante fácilmente, pero se conformó con enredas sus dedos en ahora despeina pelo del otro para intentar olvidarse un poco de toda la mezcla de saliva que estaba resbalándose desde su boca hasta el cuello de su ya arruinada camisa y de todos esos sonidos húmedos que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Levi se separó entonces bruscamente de Erwin y le separó las piernas hábilmente con sus propias rodillas, antes de bajarse de un grácil salto hacia atrás, quedando entre las piernas del director.

– Ya basta de tanta tontería, pongámonos serios – la media sonrisa que lanzó mientras se lamía los labios hizo que Erwin temblase imperceptiblemente.

Mientras tanto, Eren... A Eren le iba a dar un paro cardíaco en cualquier momento, estaba claro. Si ver como su profesor demonio y el director de su universidad liándose como si no hubiese mañana fuese poco, ahora Rivaille se había acuclillado delante de Erwin, con la camisa medio caída ahora, por lo que tenía los hombros y la mitad de al espalda descubierta. Por alguna razón, Eren no era capaz de apartar la vista de la piel de su profesor, bañada ya en pequeñas perlitas de sudor. Cerró los ojos un momento y pudo escuchar su errática respiración, a la vez que la del director y la suya propia, cada una más agitada que la anterior. En cuanto escuchó el sonido de un cinturón siendo desatado y una bragueta siendo bajada rápidamente abrió los ojos de golpe.

En aquellos momentos mataría por ver la cara que estaba poniendo Levi ante lo monstruoso que era Erwin. Ma-dre mí-a. Eren se sintió muy poco hombre repentinamente, aunque su profesor no pareció demasiado sorprendido, porque pudo escuchar como la engullía entera de una vez y el gruñido que el director no sé molestó en contener.

La cabeza de Levi se movía arriba y abajo con maestría, mientras Erwin le agarraba con algo de brusquedad el pelo para que se moviese a un buen ritmo.

Y mientras tanto a Eren le dolía, le dolía muchísimo la entrepierna. Maldita agonía. Intentó soltarse moviéndose como un maníaco de un lado a otro, pero no consiguió nada.

– ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, uh? – Levi había girado lo justo la cabeza para mirarlo de soslayo, mientras se quitaba la saliva sobrante de la comisura de los labios con la manga izquierda y le prestaba atención a Erwin con la derecha.

Eren trago saliva por septuagésima vez y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

– Me... – intentó articular algo coherente, pero estaba demasiado ocupado intentando respirar. Mientras el otro se decidía a hablar Levi llevó la mano derecha para masajear con cuidado los testículos de Erwin, pasando la lengua desde la base hasta la punta de su pene, despacio; para después absorber cuidadosamente en la punta, ganándose así un buen tirón de pelo y un par de graves gemidos de apreciación. Después volvió a mirar a Eren por encima del hombro, haciendo que se sintiese muy inferior a pesar de que no era él el que estaba comiéndole la polla a otro hombre, y esperó a que hablara – Me... me duele. Mucho.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Levi, y por un momento pareció que llegaría a esbozar una sonrisa, cosa que no hizo. En lugar de eso se levantó y giró, sin moverse un paso de donde estaba, y se inclinó hacia delante para apoyar las dos manos en los reposabrazos, quedándose a escasos centímetros de la cara de su alumno, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Eren casi se sentía violado por aquella mirada, y su erección se retorció y eso mismo hizo su dueño, intentando desatarse.

– Y más que te va a doler – fue la simple y cruel respuesta del profesor antes de hacerle una pequeña señal al director, que le dedicó a Eren una pequeña sonrisa de compasión antes de proceder a bajar los pantalones de Rivaille un tirón, dejándolos enredados en sus tobillos.

Ver como al erección de Levi saltaba de su ropa al ser liberada hizo que Eren casi se auto-combustionase, pero lo único que acabó haciendo fue moverse como un poseso, intentando soltar y haciéndose bastante daño en las muñecas en el proceso. Necesitaba tocar a si mismo, maldita sea, o moriría.

Mientras tanto, Erwin recuperó un bote de lubricante ya empezado del ultimo cajón de su escritorio. Al fin y al cabo nadie además de él podía acceder a su oficina... O al menos eso pensaba hasta que Eren había aparecido misteriosamente debajo de su escritorio. Tendría que hacerle un pequeño interrogatorio más adelante...

Para no hacer que Levi se impacientase puso el lubricante directamente en su entrada e introdujo el dedo índice, moviéndolo sin demasiado cuidado; ya que sabía que Levi se quejaría si lo hacía con demasiado tacto. No tardó en añadir el segundo y el tercero, haciéndolo todo rápido y con precisión mientras utilizaba la otra mano para mantener a Rivaille en sitio por las caderas, ya que parecía demasiado ido a aquellas alturas, dejando escapar entre sus labios pequeños quejidos y moviendo las caderas hacia atrás.

Mientras Erwin paraba un segundo para ponerse el preservativo Eren no podía dejar de mirar todas aquellas expresiones eróticas que jamás había visto en su profesor (evidentemente), y cuando Levi abrió la boca sin emitir ningún sonido y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando Erwin le penetró de una sola y rápida estocada, estuvo seguro por algunos momentos que se correría sin que lo hubiesen tocado siquiera.

– Argh, Erwin... – gimió Levi – La próxima vez avísame antes de... ¡Ah! – Levi no pudo seguir la frase, ya que Erwin había salido casi completamente de él para volver a entrar con brusquedad, haciendo que sus piernas se volviesen de gelatina.

El profesor se agarró con todas sus fuerzas a la silla para no caerse, mientras el director lo penetraba bruscamente por detrás, hundiendo los dedos en sus caderas para mantenerlo allí mismo; haciendo que Levi no pudiese moverse hacia atrás y volviéndolo completamente loco mientras intentaba no gemir, cosa que con Erwin era misión casi imposible.

Por alguna razón, y aunque odiase admitirlo aunque sea mentalmente, el profesor Rivaille notaba que estaba más sensible de lo habitual, y no tardaría en acabar. Mientras tanto Levi siguió mirando roja y agonizante cara de su alumno más problemático, Eren Jaeger, que luchaba por zafarse de sus ataduras, desesperado, mientras intentaba no ahogarse. Por alguna retorcida razón el profesor no podía dejar de mirar, y su alumno parecía estar en la misma situación. La entrepierna debía de estar doliéndole bastante, y ni siquiera podía tocarse... Mucho menos que otra persona lo hiciese por él.

– Erwin... – llamó (o más bien gimió en tono demandante), intentando controlarse – Tócame. – ordenó con el tono más convincente que podía, pero al parecer no lo logró demasiado, ya que escuchó a Erwin reírse – ¡Maldito, no te creas qué...! ¡Ah! ¡Joder!

El director, con el tiempo, había aprendido a callarle la boca al profesor Rivaille de varias formas; pero la más efectiva siempre era hacer lo que fuese que estuviese exigiendo. Así que no dudo en doblarse hacia delante, pegar su pecho a la espalda de Levi y poner una de las manos a su miembro, moviendo su mano arriba y abajo rápidamente, al ritmo de sus ahora bastante rápidas embestidas. Sintió como el profesor se estrechaba todavía más y que estaba a punto de terminar, así que le mordió el hombro con ganas, sabiendo que en el fondo al profesor Rivaille no le gustaba que le tratasen con delicadeza, sino todo lo contrario.

Levi sintió como el director hundía los dientes sin mucha delicadeza en su hombro y aquello unido al movimiento de la mano y despiadadas embestidas del rubio hicieron que sus piernas temblasen muchísimo. Se sentía a punto de explotar, así que no pudo evitar rodear el cuello de Eren con los brazos, cosa que el alumno aprovecho para chocar sus labios desesperadamente, besando a su profesor bruscamente, aprovechando que abrió la boca para casi gritar por culpa de (gracias a) Erwin para meterle la lengua dentro de la boca, sin saber realmente qué narices estaba haciendo pero sintiendo que lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Todo aquello mezclado fue lo que hizo que Levi terminase encima de Eren, mientras casi gritaba alrededor de su boca, manchando completamente la nueva sudadera verde de su alumno, aunque en aquel momento estaba demasiado ocupado besando a su profesor desesperadamente como para preocuparse.

Rivaille se estrechó considerablemente al terminar, por lo que Erwin tampoco pudo soportarlo y rodeó a Levi con los brazos para sentarse en el escritorio con el profesor encima suyo, dándole a Eren unos segundos de la vista más increíble que había visto en su vida. Lo penetró violentamente varias veces más hasta que gruñó de satisfacción y su agarre en la cintura del otro se aflojase.

Segundos después todos en el despacho se quedaron estáticos, nada podía ser escuchado a parte de sus agitadas respiraciones.

El profesor Rivaille terminó de recoger el último documento del suelo y se lo pasó al director para que lo pusiese de nuevo todo en su lugar.

– Levi, ¿estás seguro de que tu alumno sabrá mantener la boca cerrada respecto a todo lo que ocurrió hace... cinco minutos? – preguntó Erwin mientras, sentado en la silla de su escritorio tranquilamente, ponía la última hoja dentro del portafolios.

Si cualquiera entrase en aquellos momentos no adivinarían ni en un millón de años lo acababa de pasar allí a menos que fuese Mike, el profesor de historia, y su prodigioso sentido del olfato.

– Buff... – el profesor resopló, malditos dolores de cabeza que le daban los jodidos de estudiantes – Iré a hablar con él ahora que todo este sitio vuelve a estar más o menos decente.

Y así, sin más palabras, Levi se dio la vuelta para ir en busca de Eren.


End file.
